


Acoustics

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [13]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fever, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Rook’s running out of ways to shut Joseph up.





	Acoustics

Dutch’s bunker was pretty big by prepper standards, but it wasn’t nearly big enough to put an acceptable amount of space between Rook and Joseph.  
  
Mainly because he wouldn’t stop praying.  
  
Endlessly, day and night, Joseph just knelt in Dutch’s War Room, in the living room, in the bedrooms, in the fucking _workshop,_ and prayed loudly; he was supplicating God to rain mercy on this sinful earth, and his sinful self, and also on poor Deputy Rook, who knew not what she was doing, and to deliver the souls of the damned unto heaven, especially those of his poor siblings who were cut down in their prime, etcetera, etcetera, et- _fucking_ -cetera.  
  
It was, without question, one of the most obnoxious things Rook had ever goddamn heard; and she could recite most of the Eden’s Gate songs by heart, given how many times she’d been forced to listen to them when skulking around the outposts. As it happened, Rook couldn’t move much, and so she was forced to lie still and listen to it all. A car accident in the middle of a nuclear apocalypse tended to leave some injuries, mental and physical both; although, she was almost tempted to read divine intervention into the fact that Joseph appeared to be largely unharmed.  
  
_Almost_ tempted. He hadn’t gotten to her yet.  
  
Not for lack of trying, though.  
  
Sometimes Joseph left her be and talked to himself in the other rooms of the bunker, pacing the halls like a caged tiger. Other times he ‘ministered’ to Rook directly, ignoring her when she told him to fuck off, or when she covered her head with a pillow to block him out, or when she pretended to be asleep. Short of actually strangling him, Rook figured she wouldn’t be shutting him up anytime soon.  
  
Unless, of course, she got creative.  
  
Rook was _hot_ on this particular night. Time had blended together, and she couldn’t remember how long they’d been stuck in the bunker now. It seemed like she’d always been in this bed, and that Joseph’s voice had always been banging around in her head. She kicked off the sheets and stared at the ceiling.  
  
“… _will cleanse the earth with righteous fire for seven years, and when the turmoil has passed the world will be born anew for those he has spared-_ ”  
  
Rook wriggled in bed, picturing Joseph stalking the halls, shirtless and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He was crazy as shit, but fuck if he wasn’t attractive. She could still hear him talking in the hall, and Rook fell into a sort of half-dream where she imagined him coming in and lying beside her. She ran a hand over her chest, unintentionally dragging her shirt up and touching her breasts.  
  
She thought of Joseph doing it, and sighed. _I wouldn’t mind,_ Rook considered, almost deliriously. _If we’re gonna be stuck in here together he may as well make himself useful. Or interesting. Or both._  
  
Without really even thinking about it, she shoved her jeans down and pushed her fingers between her legs. “If you can’t be sane, at least you can be hot,” Rook mumbled incoherently. “Come here and take care of this, asshole.”  
  
She rubbed herself roughly, awkwardly because she hadn’t been able to pull her pants down much further than her thighs. Rook rolled onto her side and sloppily ground her chest against the mattress, imagining it as Joseph’s chest. “ _Ugh_ ,” She grumbled, wanting to shuck her clothes off and do this properly, because she really was too hot to have her clothes on.  
  
At some point, Rook opened her eyes and saw Joseph in the doorway, leaning against the frame and watching her. Rook grunted, working her fingers harder and growling with frustration when her jeans hindered her. When she came, it wasn’t quite as strong as it usually was, but still decently satisfying.  
  
She lay on the bed panting, jeans still down around her thighs, shirt half-rucked-up. And Joseph, he just stared for another moment or two before coming over to the bed and putting a hand on her forehead.  
  
“You have a fever,” He said; eerily calm, eerily unaffected by what she’d been doing. “I’ll get you a cold cloth and some ibuprofen.” And then, easy as you please, he reached down and pulled the sheet back up and over her.  
  
Rook tried to throw it off. “ _No_ ,” She mumbled, confused and distressed with sudden clarity- had she just _masturbated_ to Joseph Seed, in _front of_ Joseph Seed?  
  
Joseph put a hand on hers. “If you’re too warm,” He said, “I’ll help you change. But first, I’ll have to get something to help you. Stay still for now.”  
  
Then Joseph leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
Rook’s vision swam, and when the darkness came, she just let it take her.  
  
-End


End file.
